


О падающих звездах

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было написано на <strong>naruto-kinks</strong> по заявке <em>«2.7: Какаши\Итачи. Серьезно. Можно, чтоб они подкалывали друг друга, но не задевая самолюбия партнера... Итачи любит Какаши. Какаши не может разобраться в своих чувствах».</em><br/>Итачи клан не вырезал, остался в АНБУ. Но сделанный – не сделанный? – выбор не дает покоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О падающих звездах

_…ибо, если упала звезда, значит, кому-то пора умирать._   
**_Йоуханн Хьяульмарссон_ **

 

– Капита-а-ан? – раздался за спиной спокойный, какой-то по-особенному ленивый голос с едва заметным оттенком дружеской насмешки.  
Итачи остановился, не спеша оборачиваться, и, чуть щурясь, посмотрел вперед. С холма, щедро залитого рыжими солнечными лучами, было видно гладкое зеркало озера и символично красный закат. Высокая трава шуршала и гнулась под ветром, как волны прибоя, которые накатывали на дорогу, словно в попытках размыть ее.  
– Вы что-то хотели, экс-капитан? – наконец медленно спросил Итачи и только после этого так же медленно развернулся.  
Какаши легко соскочил с ветки старого дуба, отряхнул одежду и с печальным вздохом развел руками:  
– Ну зачем же так официально, Итачи-кун…  
– Ты сам первый начал, – спокойно отпарировал Учиха, тщетно пытаясь прогнать навязчивую мысль о том, что они оба ведут себя, как мальчишки.  
А в следующее мгновение никаких мыслей не осталось, потому что ловкие чужие пальцы слишком хорошо знали, как правильно расправляться с многочисленными застежками формы АНБУ.  
Высокая трава казалась мягкой, как воды озера, но на деле немилосердно царапала и натирала спину. А может, у него просто была слишком нежная кожа. И аллергия на цветочную пыльцу.  
Сухие губы скользили по шее, и из-за этого сначала хотелось поморщиться от щекотки, а потом стало все равно. Потом остались только чужие руки, знакомые до последней мозоли, и непослушные волосы, которые лезли в глаза и рты, и чужие выступающие ребра под ладонями, и напряжение во всем теле… и абсолютное нежелание шевелиться. Хотелось только лежать на жесткой траве на склоне холма, запрокинув голову к закатному небу, и впитывать знакомые прикосновения. И не думать ни о чем.  
Жаль, что все всегда заканчивается быстрее, чем начинается.  
Какаши откинулся спиной на траву, закинув руки за голову, с таким невозмутимым видом, словно ничего не произошло. Спокойно поправил водолазку и весело хмыкнул, жуя травинку, которую неизвестно когда успел сорвать:  
– Опять мне пришлось выполнять за тебя всю работу! Ками-сама, если так будет продолжаться, мне придется найти себе другого партнера! – добавил он, хитро покосившись на собеседника.  
Итачи проигнорировал эти слова, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в стрекот кузнечиков в траве. Если хоть одна из этих тварей посмеет запрыгнуть на него, как это было в прошлый раз…  
Он слишком устал, чтобы реагировать на привычную подначку. Какаши уже не в первый раз грозился подыскать ему замену.  
– Как прошла миссия? – поинтересовался Хатаке, лениво отбрасывая со лба волосы. – Ах да, прости, как я мог забыть, что у тебя всегда все идеально, – с добродушной усмешкой продолжил он, закрывая глаза.  
Итачи снова не ответил. Медленно сел, натянул водолазку – с озера потянуло ветром, который мог быть приятен днем, но вечером уже заставлял зябко ежиться – и только после этого разомкнул губы, не глядя при этом на собеседника:  
– Какаши.  
– М-м? – раздалось в ответ.  
Учиха на мгновение нахмурился, но потом все же спросил обыденным ровным голосом:  
– А что бы ты сделал, если б я вдруг ушел из Конохи и стал нукэнином?  
Какое-то время Хатаке лежал неподвижно, потом открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на него.  
– А что, у тебя была такая идея? – наконец медленно спросил он.  
Итачи не колебался ни секунды, прежде чем ответить:  
– Да.  
Какаши тоже сел, но в его глазах невозможно было прочитать ничего, кроме спокойствия.  
– Вот как. И почему же ты все-таки не ушел?  
Закатное солнце зажигало озеро, и Итачи вдруг показалось, что еще мгновение – и вода загорится. Вспыхнет, как горсть сухих опилок. Стрекот кузнечиков был так пронзителен, что буквально ввинчивался в уши. Неприятно саднили царапины на спине, вдобавок противно ныла потянутая пару дней назад лодыжка.  
Присутствие собеседника почти не чувствовалось. Вообще создавалось ощущение, будто он, Учиха Итачи, – единственный, кто остался во всем этом огромном бессмысленном мире. Все остальные – не более чем призраки. Фантомы его опаленного солнцем воображения.  
– Не знаю, – наконец ответил он после очень долгого молчания, задумчиво глядя на ярко-красную полосу заката. И чуть усмехнулся. – Наверное, все дело было в расположении звезд.  
– Ну что ж, за это вполне можно выпить! – неожиданно заявил Какаши, извлекая откуда-то бутылку саке.

 

Учиха Итачи, несмотря на все свое внешнее спокойствие, порой доходившее до апатии, на самом деле был очень нервным и неуравновешенным. Он способен был сорваться из-за пустяка, способен был покалечить собеседника из-за какой-нибудь несущественной мелочи – если б не постоянный самоконтроль, если б не чувство должного, воспитанное в нем с самого детства.  
Совершенно недопустимое поведение для наследника клана.  
Именно поэтому старшие рода решили, что он нуждается в постоянном присмотре. В опекуне-напарнике.  
Вот только нельзя сказать, что им в итоге понравилось, _кого_ Итачи выбрал на эту роль.  
Ну и разумеется, они точно не пришли бы в восторг, если б знали, _какие_ отношения на самом деле связывают Итачи с его напарником… вернее, теперь уже все-таки бывшим напарником: Хатаке Какаши покинул АНБУ, чтобы перейти на особую секретную службу в личный штаб Хокаге.

 

Саке было самым обычным. Настолько обычным, что Итачи даже не почувствовал ни его запаха, ни тепла, которое якобы должно было блаженно разлиться по телу.  
Небо медленно чернело, полоска заката истончалась и грозилась совсем исчезнуть в самом скором времени. Озеро потухло, и стало еще холодней. Итачи с трудом подавил желание потереть замерзшие плечи и ровным голосом заметил:  
– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Что бы ты сделал?  
Какаши молчал, задумчиво потирая подбородок и глядя куда-то вдаль, потом вздохнул и честно признался:  
– Не знаю.  
И прежде, чем Учиха успел бы ответить – если б, конечно, он собирался что-то ответить – Хатаке переместился к нему за спину, обнял по-хозяйски уверенно и с коротким смешком выдохнул в самое ухо:  
– Наверное, скучал бы. И книжки читал целыми днями.  
Итачи все-таки сумел не вздрогнуть. Чуть расслабился и с усмешкой уточнил:  
– Имеешь ввиду, свою любимую порнографию?  
Какаши одной рукой оттянул ворот его водолазки и куснул в шею, заявив:  
– Цени, я даже не стал покупать последнюю книгу из серии – и все ради тебя!  
Итачи оценил. Резко развернулся, размыкая объятия, и решительно повалил Какаши в траву, с удобством устроившись сверху. И только после этого уточнил, чуть приподняв одну бровь:  
– Намекаешь на то, что со мной тебе и так порнографии достаточно?  
Растрепавшиеся волосы липли к щекам, и Итачи кошачьим движением потерся лицом о плечо, пытаясь их отцепить.  
Какаши удивленно моргнул, потом сверкнул зубами в улыбке и философски выдал:  
– Ну, если так подумать, жизнь шиноби – это вообще одна сплошная порнография…  
Итачи надоела эта бессмысленная болтовня, и он наклонился за поцелуем.  
Определенно, маски всегда только мешают.  
На этот раз ему все-таки удалось перехватить инициативу. Когда он наконец оторвался от любовника, куснув его напоследок за нижнюю губу, Какаши не сразу смог отдышаться. Но при этом не преминул отпустить ехидный комментарий:  
– А твой младший брат, кстати, совершенно не умеет целоваться!  
Итачи не оставалось ничего другого, как сделать вид, будто он поддался на провокацию. Коротко размахнувшись, он с силой врезал любовнику кулаком в живот и спокойно сообщил:  
– Видимо, нам стоит серьезно поговорить о Ваших методах воспитания, Какаши-сенсей. Чем вы там на миссиях занимаетесь?  
Закат наконец угас полностью.

 

Учиха Итачи никогда не любил звездное небо. Вернее, не то чтобы именно «не любил»… скорее, просто совершенно им не интересовался. А еще считал все предсказания и гороскопы, которыми так увлекалась его мать, бесполезной ерундой.  
Бывали дни, когда Итачи хотелось упасть.  
Он чувствовал себя чужим и лишним в своей собственной жизни. Что-то пошло не так с самого начала. Неведомое нечто зачем-то вмешалось, бесцеремонно потопталось по чистому полотну его судьбы грязными ногами, и теперь из-за этого все его будущее было туманно и неясно.

 

– Ты отправляешься на миссию завтра?  
Они лежали на все том же холме, рядом, но не касаясь друг друга, и смотрели в небо.  
Какаши чуть шевельнулся и со смешком отозвался:  
– Ага. Страшную и опасную!  
Итачи хмыкнул, задумчиво ломая в пальцах тонкий стебелек травы:  
– О. А я уж думал, что ты чем-то сильно прогневил Хокаге-сама, и тебя отослали сажать рис, а то и пропалывать редиску.  
Стебелек ломался с едва слышным хрустом, как лапки кузнечика.  
Какаши снова шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобней:  
– Хех. Нет, этим в данный момент занимаются мои драгоценные ученики.  
Итачи раздумывал над тем, имеет ли смысл повторить увлекательную дискуссию на тему проблем воспитания и эксплуатации едва выпустившихся из Академии генинов, но тут кое-что привлекло его внимание.  
По темному небу мазнула быстрая белая искра и исчезла, не долетев до горизонта.  
– Звезда упала, – медленно проговорил Итачи.  
– Значит, кто-то умер, – неожиданно серьезно ответил Какаши. И уже куда более оптимистично добавил. – Ну, главное, что не мы!  
Итачи задумчиво кивнул.  
Он наконец принял решение.  
То, на которое ему не хватило силы воли несколько лет назад.

 

Есть вопросы, которые Учиха Итачи никогда не задаст.  
Потому что слишком хорошо знает ответ.  
И потому что с детства, на примере собственной семьи, уверился, что не бывает равноправных отношений – даже между людьми, равными по силе.  
Один любит, другой позволяет себя любить. Иных вариантов не предусмотрено.  
А жизнь шиноби – это действительно сплошная порнография.

 

Падающие звезды сгорают быстрее, чем успевают долететь до земли.

 

_4 марта 2008_


End file.
